MC
by Witchspell
Summary: Days with Chloe are always the best. Staying in bed together, friends always do that right? The blue-haired girl is always so competitive, until she finally dares Max. Pricefield. First story on here!


Maxine wishes she could stay in bed forever.

It's not just because she enjoys sleeping the days away, avoiding all the people she dislikes in the comfort of fluffy pillows and duvets that look like clouds, but because a certain blue-haired life ruiner lay beside her. She didn't care that the arm that Chloe was laying on was starting to get numb. _Eh, what's wrong with a little noodle arm? It's actually pretty cool, I guess,_ Max thought. If she could, she'd rewind each morning back a few times just to bask in the ambience of dust specks dancing in the glow of the rising sun, feeling the warmth of Chloe's body pressed to hers and finally feeling at home.

The thought of getting a photograph of this moment crossed Max's mind, and she reached for her polaroid camera that Chloe gifted to her ("Chloe, I can't take this—It's your dad's." "Trust me, I'm not going to use it, and if anyone were to have it I'd want it to be you.") and laid back down beside the seemingly comatose girl, pressing the snap button just as Chloe jumped up and photobombed her. "Cheese!" Max only smiled and shook the photo out, revealing Chloe in all her morning electric blue glory with a big goofy smile on her face, and herself looking as shy as ever, rose dusting her cheeks.

That morning was spent eating Joyce's delicious cheese eggs and maple bacon in bed together, listening to their old favorite songs and looking through their old drawing book. Chloe always loved the idea of strong female superheroes, and they both brainstormed their own comic book, with them both being the leads. They sat and watched dumb high school movies like _The Breakfast Club_ and _She's All That_ , Chloe reciting all the lines and then acting as if the very action disgusts her. Max had lost count of all the times she caught herself staring at the ocean haired girl as she went on a rant about her "step-douche" and all the dumb things she and Rachel did with a lazy smile on her face and a twinkle in her eye.

Everything about Max screamed "I love you" to the other girl, and she worried sometimes that Chloe could feel it. And that she also didn't feel it back. But her doubts were proven to be false when the bold girl dared her best friend to kiss her. "What?" Max was at a loss for words, her heart was beating so loud people in Europe probably heard it.

Chloe seemed so sure she had Max in her clutches, and she was going to enjoy every second of seeing the freckled girl sputter and blush. "I double dare you," She smiled. "Kiss me now."

Without hesitation, two awkward and lanky arms wrapped around the taller girl's neck the best they could, and brought Chloe's lips to hers. Even though it was a split second it felt like everything had suddenly stopped and she was just frozen in time, wanting to relive that moment again and again. Chloe's head slightly jerked back and she touched her fingers to her lips, "Damn," _Holy shit, I never thought I would do that…What_ _ **did**_ _I just do?_ Worried that she might have just lost her best friend from being too bold, Chloe makes light of the situation as always. "You're hardcore, Max! Now I can text Warren and tell him he doesn't stand a chance…unless he's into girl and girl action." Max breathed an inward sigh of relief, smiling at her friend. "You are such a dork."

They never spoke of the kiss again, but it still hung in the air between them. Things seemed much more intimate since then, however. The lyrics in the songs they listened to together always happened to be similar to their lives and the way they felt about each other, unspoken words still being heard by their closeness. The two girls could look into each other's eyes and would know that the opposite would always be there for them, and that would never change.

At night when Chloe was wrapped around her body like a constrictor, Max lay awake contemplating whether or not she should have rewound time and kissed Chloe as much as she wanted. By the morning, she decided that every kiss they hopefully would share in the future is a moment in time, and rewinding it only stops it from being important. Max feared that if she kissed Chloe all she wanted she would get numb to the feeling, but after 15 kisses a day, she now knows that she could never _ever_ get tired of Chloe's kisses.


End file.
